bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
BioShock Enemies
Jack encounters many enemies in BioShock. Ranging from numerous mutated citizens to defensive security devices, Rapture's environment is deadly to explore. Big Daddy Big Daddies, or "Mr. Bubbles," and "Mr. B," as the Little Sisters call them, are lumbering bio-mechanical monstrosities, created to protect the Little Sisters. They are heavily armored and wield high-powered weaponry. There are two types of Big Daddies, the Rosie and the Bouncer. Within each type there are Regular and Elite. Elite types have much greater health and damage capabilities, and can be found in the later levels of the game. Rosies wear suits that closely resemble early deep diving suits, with a large oxygen tank. They carry proximity mines and a large rivet gun. Bouncers have a more ominous look, more closely resembling today's personal submersible suits. Their primary weapon consists of a large drill on their right hand. The Big Daddy pictured right is an Elite Bouncer type. Most of the inhabitants stay out of the way of the gatherers and their protectors. They will not attack the player unless they think their Little Sister is in danger. The player can defeat them if the correct plasmids and weapons are used, and must do so in order to get ADAM from the Little Sister. Little Sister The Little Sisters, genetically modified prepubescent girls, are ADAM gatherers who were created by a scientist named Brigid Tenenbaum as a solution to the ADAM shortage. They extract the inert ADAM from the dead (which they call "angels") using retractable needles and then consume it, their bodies reprocessing it into a usable form. The BioShock team designed these characters in order to draw out an emotional response from players, who face an ethical choice between saving or murdering little girls in order to obtain much-needed ADAM. Nevertheless, doing so is severely difficult, due to their symbiotic relationship with the Big Daddies. Once the Big Daddy protecting the Little Sister is defeated, the player is presented with the option to either save or harvest the Little Sister. Saving them, while giving the player less ADAM, cures them of their genetic programming and promises future rewards. Harvesting, on the other hand, gives double the ADAM, but kills the Little Sister in the process. Ultimately, the player's decision vis-à-vis the Little Sisters will influence the game's ending. Rapture Security Security in Rapture revolves around a three-pronged approach with cameras as constant surveillance, automated static defenses as sentries, and automated mobile defenses as enforcers to travel to the location of disturbances. Major enemies have shown some degree of control over the security system, as a few Splicers have been able to turn these defenses to their advantage by hacking. It is also possible to turn them to one's advantage by using Security Bullseye. The player will also be able to turn all three branches of the system to their side if they choose. Generally, the security becomes more well-established with each major deck of Rapture, and operate more effectively. Splicers Deformed, genetically modified Rapture citizens who are now remnants of the Rapture's Civil War, the Splicers (also known as Aggressors) cannot survive without ADAM due to their extensive over-splicing of biological modifications. Early Splicers seem to be referred to according to their weapon preference, such as "Leadhead" for those who prefer guns. They wear little or no armor, and normally roam the levels of Rapture, searching for other inhabitants to kill and steal ADAM from. As their name would suggest, they are aggressive and quick to attack, and will use their enhanced physical strength, group tactics and, sometimes, semi-biological weapons to kill all in their path. Most of the Splicers are wearing the masquerade ball masks that were worn during the 1959 New Year's Eve Riots. (Atlas muses, "I wonder why they wear the masks? Maybe it's because they remember what they used to look like, and they're ashamed.") There are six different types of Splicers experienced thus far in Rapture. fr:Ennemis de BioShock Category:Enemies Category:BioShock